1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a toilet seat and, more particularly, to a toilet seat assembly which generates sounds and/or plays messages when a user is sitting on the seat.
2. Background Art
In recent years, seats have been adopted to provide various functions in addition to their basic seating function. Toilet seats, for example, have been designed to provide features which increase the comfort of the user. One particular type of toilet seat commonly referred to as a cushioned toilet seat, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,940 entitled “Toilet Seat and Cover Assembly.”
Another type of toilet seat, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,583 entitled “Vibrating Toilet Seat,” is a toilet seat wherein a vibrating motor is placed within a cushioned toilet seat and which is designed to vibrate when the user sits on the seat.
Yet another type of toilet seat, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964 entitled “Child's Toilet,” is a child's toilet which is a small toilet trainer or potty chair as they are more commonly known, designed to play a tune when a child sits on the seat. The child's toilet provides a small seat to suit the small physical size of children, but does not provide the capability to be used on a standard toilet by an adult.
A type of audio device designed to be used with a standard toilet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,919 entitled “Bathroom Radio.” However, this reference provides a device in the shape of an animal which is located externally of the toilet and which is actuated when the toilet seat is raised.
While the above-identified patents do appear to disclose toilet seats and/or audio devices, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified toilet seats appear to be readily mountable to a conventional residential and/or commercial toilet which can generate sounds (e.g., flatulent sounds, gagging sounds, etcetera) and/or plays messages (e.g., obnoxious novelty messages) when a user is sitting on the seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat, which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified seats and/or audio devices.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.